The Return
by white-dragon-chanWIZper
Summary: Just when the Yu Yu Hakusho gang thinks their work is over, Koenma tells them there's a third tournament! Hiei faces off with a stranger that seems oddly familiar, Yusuke's bachelor days are over, Kuwabara has a newfound secret, and Kurama feels left out without a female companion (or is he?) Read an adventure filled with Yu Yu Hakusho awesomeness and a cranky Yusuke. Enjoy!


Hello guys! Sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time... well to long. But I hope this story will make it up! I'm hoping that I can make this story more than 15 chapters! So please help me and give me your suggestions what I should do in this story. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own my OCs that are in the story.

* * *

"Hm...,"Koenma said unsure.

"What's is the matter sir?" George asks.

"Well... I'm not so sure about doing this...,"

"So what is it?"

"Okay I've got it! They must do it!" .

George stood there still bewilder of what Koenma is talking about.

* * *

"I wonder when Keiko will be back?" said Yusuke.

Here is Yusuke Urameshi a * spirit detective, age 21.

_Buzz, Buzz_

_"What is that sound?" thought Yusuke. _

_Buzz, Buzz_

Yusuke turned to the T.V. that was resting on the small table in his shop.

"What the-" said Yusuke.

"Hello Yusuke, it has been a while. Hasn't it?"

"Wait, Koenma!?"

"Yes of course it is me! Who else talks to you though television? Me, Koenma!" yelled Koenma.

"Hehe, sorry Koenma. So why did you call in? Check up on me or-"

"Mission of course,"

"Mission? Oh yeah, sure I'll-" Yusuke paused.

"WAIT! MISSION!? YOU SAID I COULD RETIRE FROM ALL OF THE DETECTIVE STUFF!" Yusuke whined.

"Oh really...then look at the sentence with the * and read to the right of it."

Yusuke looked back into the story so far and found the * and read to the right.

"Spirit detective..." Yusuke reads.

"If you say it is my fault, it isn't. It's white-dragon-chanWIZper's fault to blame."

"white-dragon-chanWIZper's!"

"Sorry Yusuke, but YOU ARE IN MY STORY, PLOT, AND FANFICTION SO D.W.I.!" I yelled.

"Wait what does D.W.I. means?"

"Geez, you are dense. It means "deal with it". Now back to the story because the readers don't know how I got here and I don't want to explain! It's complicated!"

"Now...Meisaigakure no Jutsu!"

With that white-dragon-chanWIZper disappeared with a pouf of smoke.

"Wait, isn't that jutsu only becoming invisible?" Yusuke asks.

"Oh shut up! Just continue with the story already will ya!? I've already wasted to many lines already with this conversation!"

"Ok, ok." Yusuke and Koenma said.

With that white-dragon-chanWIZper disappeared with a pouf of smoke.

"That was weird..." Koenma said as he sweat drop.

"I know."

"Anyways, the mission or should I say... another tournament!-"

"Hold up! A third tournament! I am not going! No way, not in a thousand years!"

"Sorry Yusuke, but the demons and humans are expecting you. But that isn't the only reason why I'm sending you..."

"So what is the other reason?"

"Well... lets say that there has been weird activity in the arena and it promises something horrible..."

"Go on."

Koenma was silent, then looked at Yusuke after a while.

Yusuke was ready, for anything that Koenma will say and-

"Could you stop with all the dramatic narration and just tell me all ready!?" Yusuke yelled as he interrupted my "dramatic" narration.

"Thank you," Yusuke said with his eyebrow twitching.

"Anyways... I have no clue!" Koenma said.

*Cut in scene of showing Yusuke's feet in the air*

"That's it! I thought you were going to say that there is strange energy that is lingering around the arena or that it holds a secret weapon to destroy all of man kind!"

"Yes that is correct!"

"Then we wasted," Yusuke pointed upwards though out the whole story so far," this much dialoged and story plot just to tell me to go to a tournament and not knowing what we are facing?"

"That is correct,"

"Why?"

It is for the readers of course. white-dragon-chanWIZper wants to make up of the long absence with some drama and humor. Also haven't you read the title of this chapter?"

Yusuke looks up and saw the title of the chapter.

"Preview..."

"Correct again!"

"But didn't white-dragon-chanWIZper want to make this a series? And does that mean I wont have to go to the tournament?"

"Yes and no. Of course white-dragon-chanWIZper wants to make this a series. But still, you have to go to the tournament because I said that there is something fishy about this years' tournament."

"How so?"

"Well there has been a rumor that there is a demon that is going to destroy and kill the citizens of Tokyo, Japan..."

"Wait DESTORY Tokyo!"

"Yes that is what I said."

"Your kidding me."

"I am not."

"When is the tournament?"

"In three days."

"Three days!? Then why did you tell me sooner?"

"We were trying to see if the rumor is true or not! And also to remember to tell Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Out!"

"Wait-"

It was to late, Koenma already tuned out.

* * *

"Mr. Minamino someone wants to see you."

"Sorry I am very busy right now."

"But-"

"Okay Kura- I mean Shuichi I need to talk to you." Yusuke said barging in.

"Oh, it is okay. Let him in, it has been a while." Kurama said to the lady," he is an old friend of mine."

The lady looked at Yusuke with uncertainty and walked out and closed the door.

"What is it Yusuke?" Kurama asks.

Yusuke looked around the office and see if the door is locked.

"Don't worry Yusuke there isn't any spy cameras in this room and in 20 feet radius and the door is already locked."

"What about the lady?"

"She already went to the front desk. Now stop being paranoid Yusuke."

"Well sorry about that Kurama."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Yusuke explained what Koenma had told him so far.

"I see... that would explain the strange energy I have felt during the past few days. Do Hiei and Kuwabara know about this?"

"No, but first we have to find them."

"How about tonight we meet at the temple."

"Wait at the old hag's place."

"It is where we can have our privacy and one of the most safest place to meet up."

"Fine. At the old hag's place at 10 p.m."

* * *

"Achoo."

"Are you okay Genkai?" Yukina asked.

"Yes I am okay. I must be getting old." Genkai replied.

* * *

white-dragon-chanWIZper: So this is the first chapter or the preview of The Return. What do you think-

Yusuke: WHAT DO I THINK! I THINK THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA AND KEIKO IS GOING TO KILL ME!

white-dragon-chanWIZper: *Knocks Yusuke out cold with a B*tch slap* Shut up Yusuke.

Kurama: Um... I don't think Yusuke is going to make it.

Yusuke: *Blood sprits from mouth like a fountain*

white-dragon-chanWIZper: Oh shoot. Um, well please review and comment for this story and if you have any suggestions please tell me.

Yusuke: *Blood sprits from mouth like a fountain* _"I'm okay!"_


End file.
